


Brilliant

by Glory1863



Category: MASH (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different time, a different place and a different war, but Dr. John Watson is as reliable and talented as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite episodes of "MASH" involved Hawkeye having to repair a ruptured aorta. In real life at that time, a surgeon had about 30 minutes to perform the procedure or he'd lose the patient. I remember there being a little countdown clock in the corner of the screen. Well, the patient's chances just improved, because Hawkeye is about to get some serious help.

Captain John Watson, RAMC, wondered just what this temporary assignment had gotten him into when he noticed a very male soldier wearing a blue muumuu walking out of the operations hut of the 4077 MASH.

“Stand easy, son,” Colonel Potter, his new CO, advised when Watson reported for duty.  “You’ve already met Corporal Klinger, so it should be obvious that this is no spit-and-polish unit.”

“Radar, take Dr. Watson’s kit over to the Swamp and then introduce him around.”

Captain “Hawkeye” Pierce seemed a cynical man who took perverse joy in teasing Watson about his accent, his very English turn of phrase and the way he spelled certain words in the chart notes, but when the chopper brought in a sergeant with a blown aorta, Pierce was suddenly all business.

Watson told him, “I learned a new technique at St. Bart’s on my last leave.  If you’ll assist, we can save this man.” 

To Watson’s surprise Pierce simply nodded.  “Tell me about it while we scrub.”

They worked together with rock steady hands and a minimum of words.  They had 30 minutes to get this done or there’d be no point.

The sergeant rolled into postop in critical but stable condition.  Pierce pulled off his surgical mask, slumped against the wall, then looked up and smiled.

“That, Dr. Watson, was brilliant!” 


End file.
